Missing Prowl
by Robowolfkid
Summary: It's after they beat Unicorn and how ,in my imagination, they get Prowler back, and a few others. This is for my good friend Autobot-Mayday. There are OC's in here too.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Jazz and Prowl fanfic for Autobot-Mayday.**

**Tell me what ya think MD.**

**Couples: Prowl/Jazz (obviously) Ironhide/Ratchet Sunstreaker/Bluestreak Sideswipe/OC **

**Disclaimers: obviously Transformers aren't mine. But Steelfang is mine. And Mayday is Autobot-Mayday. **

Jazz sat in his quarters, he remembers that day all too well.

It started with Jazz being reassigned to Moon base one, and Prowl was to stay in Autobot city.

It was about a week since he was set up there with Cliffjumper. It had been a normal day, Prime called for a report and countdown. Only and hour after Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide and Brawns had taken off there was a huge jolt of pain threw his spark. Then he blacked out quickly after. It was a good thing Cliffjumper had been there to help, when he woke up Cliff' told him four Autobots had been offlined, including Prowl. But poor Jazz barely had time to grief. Cause after that it was just crazy!

He was swallowed by Unicorn himself and then getting out of his stomach and fighting off any other Decepticons. Now that things have clamed down and he was sitting in his quarters thinking about Prowl.

Firstaid had said that it was possible to bring back a few bots. But Jazz couldn't bring him self to raise his hopes up. He pain in his chest didn't let him. Of course Ratchet might have been able to. Jazz shook his head as if to clear it. He decided to go to sleep, he had an early shift in the morning anyway. Slowly he let the last of his coolant tears spill and slowly sleep consumed him.

Mean while a busy lil medic was working and had been for 3 days strait. He finally got Ratchet back from Primus and was now recharging. He was working on Prowl and with Prime's permission to use the Matrix he could get him back too. But he was defiantly gonna need help with Ironhide. And his guess was 'Hide would want to see Ratchet first.

Jazz woke up from a very restless sleep, it felt as if he only slept an hour. He also woke up an hour before his shift and couldn't go back to sleep. So he just went to the Rec. room to refuel. But the twins where there. And he really didn't feel like talking to anyone or putting on a fake smile. As he walked he saw two more figures. Mayday curled up on Sunstreaker and a very tired looking Steelfang leaning on Sideswipe.

Steelfang's colors where a brown and dark grey, with unusual green optics, and a pair of wolf ears on top of her head. She was an unusual mix for a femm bot. She could change into a steel wolf and into a mitsubishi eclipse spyder.

And Mayday was one of the few flyers in the Autobots. Her colors where a calm and gorgeous blue and silver. With sapphire blue optics. She transformed into a F-111.

"Hey Jazz." Said Mayday, half heartily.

"Jazz, why don't ya sit down with us?" asked Sunstreaker, as Sideswipe gently moved Steelfang over as he made room for Jazz to sit.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Jazz gave them a lopsided grin.

Jazz recalled when they found Steelfang and Mayday. It was about a year ago by now. They where surrounded by Deceptcons. Mayday was injured with a broken wing, knee twisted and her left arm hung useless by her side, and was knocked out. And on top of that, one of the cons' did something to her eyes so now she couldn't see as well but wasn't blind. Steelfang was transformed into a huge wolf and was barely standing as she fought off any 'Cons who tried to touch Mayday.

When they brought them back to the maybay Steelfang only talked to Ratchet and Ironhide. At first she didn't even like sideswipe cause of how annoying he was. But she quickly warmed up to him and a few others such as Sunny, Jazz, Blaster, Hound and Smokey. Before Mayday even woke she hardly got sleep cause of how paranoid she was.

But when Mayday did wake up she finally slept of a whole day.

When Mayday was wake she talked to Prime about how they ended up on Earth. She was quite but warmed up to a few like, Sunny, Percepter, Blaster, and Skyfire. After two weeks they where let out. Their quarters are close together and by the Twins and Ratchet and Ironhide's room.

Ofcourse even though Mayday was shy Sunstreaker pulled her out of her shell and Steelfang closed off, Sideswipe brought out her smile.

It reminded Jazz of how he brought Prowler out of his shell, and how Prowl could make Jazz smile even in his worst of moods.

**Well? Like it hate it? It's only the first half ok? **

**Reviews help. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. OC Steelfang is mine and Mayday is Autobot-mayday's. **

**Warning: Twins are drunk and crazy!**

** Last time in the couples list I accidently put Sunstreaker and Bluestreak where together, it's actually Mayday and Sunny, so sorry Sunny/Blue fans. **

**I'd like to thank ****shadowstalker753**** for the idea of this chapter and also MD for a big part of this story to. And to me mate, sparkmate and/or bonded is all the same. **

**Prowl, Smokescreen and Bluestreak are all bros, ok. Now you can read the story**

"Prowl! Come on, I promise if you come to this one party I wont make you come to any more." Jazz whined to his mate.

"Now I know that's not true."

"Ok yeah probably but please!? Come on It's Smokey's Sparkday."

"So?"

"He's your brother!"

"That doesn't mean I forgive him. And you know how Smokescreen's parties can get."

"So? Look we'll go before Sides Sunny or Ironhide get into the high grade, ok?"

"…."

"Please Prowlie? Please please please pleasepleaseplease-" as Jazz went on and on Prowl knew that there whould be no other way to silence him, so he did the next best thing. He turned around from his desk wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist and kissed him. It was deep but quick. When they broke apart Jazz was slightly panting.

"Please?" Jazz had to ask.

"**UGH**." Prowl felt like he could have fallin over right there. He loved his sparkmate to death and beyond but Jazz could really run him up a wall sometimes.

"Fine, if it really, really means that much," he took a deep breath, "We'll go."

"Yay!" Jazz jumped up into Prowl's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go!" Jazz pointed to the door as Prowl held him bridal style.

They walked into the Rec. room, holding hands. (mostly so Prowl couldn't get away.) They saw a drunken Sunny and Sides along with a tipsy Steelfang.

"OK their drunk lets go." Prowl said and went to turn away.

"Prooowl~" Jazz whinned.

Prowl stopped in his tracks and exhaled deeply and said "Fine, but when Ironhide get drunk were done."

"Deal!" Jazz dragged Prowl in.

"Sunny! We need to, go to- Rainbow city! Because Steelfang needs to get her- chimmyconga! From Donkey Kong because President Cheese took my Blankley!" Sideswipe yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Who the frag gave these two high grade?" Ratchet demanded, who was trying to control his urge to throw his wench of doom.

"Tracks! You son of a glitch, I told you! No touchy! Do you know fraggin how awesome- no amazing I look!? Mayday, Tell him!" Sunstreaker said, to a blue chair.

"Sunny, that's a chair. Not Tracks."

"But, I still look amazing right?"

"Yes, yes you do."

"Good! Now wheres that six tracked glitched head Tracks?"

"Why?"

"Because! I need to tell him how amazing I am and how awesome you are."

"Thanks Sunny… I think."

"Ratch, can I get a cup of high grade now?"

"Maybe, if."

"If?"

"You get me one and c'mer." Ratchet motioned with his finger. Ironhide leaned down and Ratchet pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled away Ironhide's eyes where closed and he said, "humm, I don't mind that deal."

"Prowler! Come er! Bay bro!" Smokescreen said getting up to hug his younger brother.

"Hi… Somkescreen."

"Come on bro, you know I didn't mean it, and I'm sorry."

"I'm know you didn't mean it but I'm still mad."

"Ok what if I get the twins out of here?"

"…didn't mean what?"

"There ya go. Yo Steelfang! Mayday!"

"Smokey! Waz up?" Steelfang said, she was alittle tipsy.

"Can you two kindly talk your…twins outta here?"

"Sure! Sides, come on!"

"Where we goin?"

"To get your blankie from the cheese President. You come Mayday?"

"Yeah. Sunny lets go."

"But-" Mayday silenced him by a kiss. As they pulled away Sunstreaker whined a lil.

"Oh Boo-frickin-who Sunny." Said Steelfang.

Jazz recalled that day, where he kinda had progress with Prowl. Normally he would have been mad at his brother for weeks moths on end sometimes. He also got Prowl to a party with a drunk Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

**Ok, that probably wasn't you idea of getting Prowl out of his shell, sorry but I wanted to do something funny. And I know you probably wanna see a drunk 'Hide, right? Well I kinda forgot about him oh well. Anyway reviews will help, thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: only thing I own here is Steelfang, Mayday is Autobot-maydays. **

**This one is…. Different. Mayday thought of this chapter. **

**If you watch Red vs. Blue from Rooster Teeth you'll get this. There might spoilers for those who haven't watched all of the Red vs. Blue episodes, so sorry if there is. **

**Warning: Language! **

Steelfang walked down the halls her wolf ear sensors picking up a lot, not everything like Blaster, Soundwave or Jazz, but more than the average bot. speaking of Jazz, she just picked up his unforgettable laugh, along with Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's.

She picked up her pace and walked in on them crowding a computer. (not telatran)

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Steelie! Come 'er, you'll love this!" Sideswipe said and pulled her in to see the screen.

"Prowl, I have some….. concerning news." Mayday said, popping up in Prowls office.

"What is it? Did the twins do something again?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Its not their usually. And Steelfang is involved."

"Uh-oh." Prowl put down the datapad. When the Twins, concerning news and Steelfang where all together, it usually meant that Steelfang wanted revenge on someone and if Sideswipe was involved and well just hope your not that person or bot.

"Well, it's no pranks or revenge but just um, loud."

"Loud?" then that means Jazz or Blaster is involved. But Blaster was on radio comm. Duty so yeah, Jazz.

"Ok, lets check it out."

"The lazer came out of your face!" Jazz?

"Bow-chick-wow-wow!" Sunny?

"And I get to drive a float!" Sideswipe?

"in my Shot gun sight!" Steelfang?

Mayday and Prowl came in and saw the four of them laughing. Rolling on the ground, holding their sides or gasping for air.

"You guys have to be the immature bots I've ever meet!" Prowl yelled.

"Your face is immature!" yelled the twins.

"Whoa, tread lightly dudes, tread, lightly." Said Steelfang to the twins.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Prowl growled out.

"Bitch pants McCrabby!" they yelled before being chassed around by a 'McCrabby' Prowl.

"Oh god! Now I'm burning!" Sideswipe yelled as Prowl got him and cuffed him.

"Not my fault, Tucker did it!"

"Who's Tucker!?"

"Me, Simmons, you, Simmons, me, me, me, Simmons, you, me,…then me again. It makes perfect sense!"

"Steelfang, your some what reasonable, what is with you and our Twins and his Jazz?"

"They got into Red vs. Blue." Steelfang said with her arms crossed and a smirk.

"That, is a plus sign, not and x." Sideswipe said as Steelfang kissed him on the cheek.

"Shut up Caboose." Sunstreaker said.

"BLAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRGAH."

"Ok what Red vs. Blue?"

"It's Blue vs. Red, not Red vs. Blue. It sounds stupid when you say it backwards." Sideswipe said which earn him a smack on the head.

"Oh fuckberries." Sideswipe said.

"It's an online tv series, it's really funny."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"A week in the brig."

"What!?"

"Well, not you or Jazz but the twins a week."

"Awwww!"

"Do you want me to bring your blankie?" Steelfang asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, and your story?"

"….yes."

**I image Sideswipe an overprotective sparkmate, same with Sunny.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Steelfang, Mayday is Autobot-Mayday's.**

** Ok just to say, this was all Autobot-Mayday's idea so…. I blame all this craziness on you!**

** Enjoy ;)**

"Mayday, put the energy whip down."

"Where's sunny when ya need him?"

"Steelfang I'm scared."

"We all are Sideswipe!"

Lets back track and see what happened here.

"Steelfang!" Mayday sang jumping into the Rec. Room.

Steelfang looked up from the datapad she was reading. "What's up, MD?"

"Don't you know what to day is?"

"Um…." Steelfang scanned through her processor. "Oh, it's you Sparkday, right?"

"Yup!"

"Alright hold on." Steelfang turned around and got the baggage gift for her friend.

"Here ya go."

"Thank you!" she ripped it open to find (what ever Mayday wanted)

"Steelfang, thank you so much!"

"No prob, so did sunny give you his present yet?"

"No not yet."

"Mayday!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Yo!" Jazz entered with Sideswipe.

"Here's your gift from me and Prowler." Jazz said.

"Thanks Jazz." She opened it and saw (whatever CDs she wants)

"Wow Jazz thank you, who did you and Prowl know?"

"Eh"

"Here's mine!" Sideswipe said cheerily. She opened it to find…. Chocolate.

"Ieh, Mayday what's wrong?" Steelfang peeked in too the chocolate too.

"Oh shi-"

In two minuets the chocolate was all gone.

"Sideswipe! Why did you get her chocolate!?"

"Well she kept saying how much she loved it."

"Oh Sideswipe, I-I love you but you're a complete idiot. She not allowed to have chocolate."

"Why?" both he and Jazz asked.

"Because, if she has chocolate or caffeine, she goes crazy and goes on a rampage for more."

And that leads us to now.

"SUNNY! Get over here now!"

Sunstreaker was comm. By both Jazz and Steelfang and his twin had reached through their bond to wake him up. He was now running down the halls when one (all of them) explained what was happening with Mayday.

He skidded to a stop when he came to the Rec. Room door. Sideswipe was cowering in a corner while Jazz stood by him and Steelfang the closest (but not to close) to Mayday trying to clam her down.

"Sunny get over here, Now!"

He quickly came around Mayday and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stop it." Then she stopped struggling.

"Ieh Sunny I think now is a good time to tell her your gift." Said Steelfang, as she went over to Sideswipe and wrapped his blanket around him.

"What's my gift?"

"My undivided attention and instead of talking about me….I….."

"Come on Sunny." Said Jazz.

"Talk about you…." He slowly finished.

"Ouch that looked like it hurt."

"Well, not that much for Mayday."

After Steelfang took Sideswipe to his room and Sunny lead Mayday out, Prowl snuck in and saw Jazz. He smirked and wrapped his arms around Jazz and kissed him on the check.

"Prowl?"

"Hi."

"I though you where still working?"

"According to my last few data pads I am."

"Oh ya snuck away, that aint like ya Prowler."

"Well, I wanted to see you and give you this." Prowl said, kissing him on the check again before pulling out some chocolate.

"Aint it a lil' early fer chocolate?"

"No, well not for you." He turned Jazz around in his arms and place a deep kiss on Jazz.

And Sideswipe's blanket continues! Ok I know that this was mostly about Sunstreaker and Mayday but again she requested it, I'm glad I squeezed some Jazz and Prowl in there. Seriously why do guys read my weird crap? But I do appreciate it so, thank you! 


	5. Chapter 5

**You really think I own Transformers? HAH! I only own Steelfang, and Mayday is Autobot-Mayday. **

**Anyway Enjoy!**

This was not going to be a happy day. Everyone could sense it, even ones who isolated them selves. And that was because someone made the mistake of asking who they missed on Cybertron, which spread all through out The Ark. Eventually it went to Jazz, Steelfang, Mayday, and the Twins. They all had the rare day off and where sitting in the rec room. Finally Sideswipe asked what everyone was thinking.

"Well, guys, who do you miss?"

"I know we miss our Carrier." Said Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, she would teach Sunny how to draw as I fell asleep." Sideswipe forced a smile on.

"What about you MD?" asked Steelfang.

"I donno, probably my Creator." She said quietly.

" I miss my Carrier, I remember she would play music and sing along with it."

"Your Carrier sung?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Yeah."

"How come you don't?"

"Pth, I cant sing to save my spark." Steelfang smiled sadly.

"What about you Jazz?" asked Sideswipe.

"Well, id you asked me a few months ago I would have said My Creators. But right now, I'm really missing Prowl."

I know it's short! Don't blame me, I'm too focused on school! Oh, and LamboTwinsGirl, I kept my promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**You really think I own Transformers? HAH! I only own Steelfang, and Mayday is Autobot-Mayday. **

**Anyway, there's really not a point to this one, just to get to the real point of this story.**

"Has anyone seen First Aid? He's been gone for awhile now." Sideswipe asked one day.

"And Prime for that matter." Sunstreaker added.

"No not really." Said Mayday, as she worked on one of her pictures.

"Ya know, kinda odd that the Cons haven been attacking us for awhile, not to mention Prime and First Aid have been missing." Said Steelfang as she cleaned her knife.

"Hey, where's Jazz?"

Everyone stopped what they where doing.

"Frag!" They yelled and went on a chase to find their friend.

In the hall Steelfang rounded the corner and rammed her self into Kup.

"Whoa, whoa calm down kid, what's up?"

"Do you know where Jazz is!?" She asked franticly.

"Jazz? Yeah he's on Comm. Radio duty wit Blaster."

"Thank you!" She took off to the Radio tower coming The Twins and Mayday.

~Radio Tower~

"That's rough Jazz man." Blaster said. He wanted to cheer up his best friend but he didn't know how. The best he could do was to let Jazz talk and cry to his sparks content and play him some good tunes.

Jazz just sat in his chair tear stained face.

"blaster, haven't you ever lost someone you care about?"

"Yeah, hurt like pit, still dose. I know what your goin through Jazz." He rested a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey you mind if I just go and recharge?"

"Go on man, you need as much rest as you can get."

"Thanks man." Jazz walked back to his room.

"Blaster!" The Twins, Mayday and Steelfang busted into the tower.

"Yo guys, whats up?"

"Wheres Jazz?!"

"He just when to his room. Probably asleep by now. Why?"

"First Aid needs him in the maybay!"


	7. The End!

The end

"Jazz, we need you in the maybay… right now." A comm. Link woke Jazz up.

Jazz pulled himself out of bed and slowly made his way to the Maybay.

As the sliding doors opened he asked, "What?" before familiar arms wrapped around his waist and drew him in close. He gasped from surprise, it couldn't be. But it felt like it.

"Hey Jazz." A warm breath whispered on the back of his neck. His optics widened and, he swallowed hard.

"P-Prowl?" Jazz started to shake.

Slowly he was turned his the others arms and saw Prowl smiling at him. Just for him.

"Prowl? But, it cant be. Is it?" Coolant tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"It is, Jazz. It is." Prowl said and started to kiss Jazz on his tears.

Jazz pulled away and looked up at Prowl, his optics searching for something, anything, to tell him that it was a dream or something.

"But, Prowl, How?"

"With Ratchet's help and the matrix."

"Ratchet?" Jazz looked over to see Ratchet, Ironhide, and Wheeljack. All standing there, smiling.

"I-I, Prowl I,"

"Sshhh, Jazz it's ok." Prowl cooed and pulled Jazz into a hug again, as Jazz cried. Prowl kissed the top of his head and rested his chin on top of Jazz's head as Jazz nuzzled into Prowl's neck.

"Why cant we be like that?" Ironhide asked Ratchet.

"Oh, shut up scraphead." Ratchet smiled and kissed Ironhide on his nose, which was as high has his height would let him.

Jazz just stood there in Prowl's arms. Not wanting it to end. But Prowl moved to look at Jazz. Prowl smiled again and brought his hand servo to Jazz's cheek wiping away the tears.

"Prowl, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For, everything! For bugging you all the time, for playing my music too loud, for being loud for-" Prowl stopped Jazz by a kiss. It was deep and caring.

"Jazz, don't you ever be sorry for being your self, especially to me."

"Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not sorry."

"Well, I'm sorry about hitting with my wrench."

"Shut up you two!" Wheeljack hissed.

"So, your really alive? All of you?" Jazz asked.

"Yup, First Aid got me up and running then we got Wheeljack. And with all three of us we got these two. Of course I don't think Prime is gonna let us sue the matrix again. But yes, where alive."

"So is that why no one was aloud in here?" asked Sunstreaker, with his arm wrapped around Mayday's waist.

"Yes, we didn't need any disturbances like you." Ratchet hissed.

"So when you gonna tell everyone your alive?" asked Sideswipe with his arm draped over Steelfang, who was getting mad the he was over stretching her height.

"Prime is going to announce it today." Said Ironhide.

Even as this went on Jazz and Prowl didn't care, he was in Prowls arms and it made him as warm and as happy as the sun light.

After the whole announcement every bot was asking 'what was it like?' 'where you a ghost?' 'Could you see us?' and Jazz was getting annoyed about not being with his mate. So as it got late Jazz gladly took Prowl away back to their quarters.

"Jazz, don't you think your being selfish?" Prowl laughed.

"Yes! And I don't care!" Jazz clung to him.

Prowl smiled and kiss Jazz deeply.

"I love you Jazz."

"I love ya too, Prowlie."

**There it's done! And I know it sucks! Sorry! .**


	8. Squeal

Squeal

It was now a year and a half after everyone was back, and the war was finally over. Of course now Jazz was really over protective of Prowl. And he didn't mind that one bit. Now they where on Cybertron. A lot of their friends went back to their old cities to rebuild it. But they all kept in touch.

Steelfang worked hard in rebuilding her home city, Kaon. But she far away from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who where in Twin city. But not that far from Mayday, who was helping in Vos Star Air Command. They visit the twins any time they have off.

Blaster and Soundwave found each other and started to rebuild their city and a stronger relationship. *hint hint*

Ratchet and Ironhide went back to help Iacon.

Prime is traveling all over to help where ever he can.

And Prowl and Jazz settled in Praxis, with his brothers of course.

And now Jazz was lying on Prowl as he read a datapad and gently stroked Jazz's cheek.

"Ya know The Twins, Steely, MD, Blaster and 'Wave are gonna be coming soon."

"Yes?"

"What about yer brothers?"

"Bluestreak went out with some of the mini-cons and Smokescreen well, he's probably off gambling."

Jazz laughed and decided that he should order some food or something. But he decided to be lazy and wait to see what everyone wanted. After 8 more minuets they showed up.

"Yo Jazz man!" said Blaster, as he walked in with Soundwave.

"Hey Blaster! Sounder!"

"Hello Jazz, Prowl."

"Good to see you Soundwave Blaster."

All four of them where friends before the war. It was amazing that that where all opposites, and yet they got along great. Prowl had Jazz and Soundwave had Blaster. Of course it was sad that they lost one of their best friends, but it hurt like the pit and back for Blaster.

"So where's the others?"

"Their comin soon. Make your selves at home."

"Thanks." They sat down on the couch as Jazz went to get enorgon.

After a few more minuets The twins, Steelfang and Mayday showed up.

"Hey guys!"

It was '1 in the morning now. Steelfang was asleep in Sideswipe's arms. Mayday was cuddled up on Sunstreaker who was both asleep. Soundwave said good-bye carrying Blaster out bridal style.

"Prowler?" Jazz mumbled into a sleeping Prowl's chest.

"Um?" he groaned.

"We should go to bed."

"What should we do with the wonder twins?"

"They've had along trip, why don't they just crash here for the night?"

"Well what about Blaster and Soundwave?"

"They already have a hotel room."

"ok, then lets go." Prowl got up and carried Jazz into their room. He gently laid Jazz down on their bed and wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist. He kissed him on the cheek and said, "I love you." Jazz smiled and kissed him deeply on the lips and said, "I love ya too." And they fell asleep.

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! ^-^ I whipped this up just for you guys! **


End file.
